magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovibos
The musk oxen of the north are known to wander far in their search for shelter, but it wasn’t until magi began to follow them on their annual migrations that they discovered the far-reaching powers these creatures possess. One of the three great creatures with the power of sight, ovibos and bootherium oxen are gifted with the ability to see far into the past and, if they choose, take a person with them in their visions. They are friendly companions, but shy creatures by nature and only radiate a small amount of their power to those they do not know well. This is still a great boon to magi interested in the history of certain regions, and many students have found it insightful to study while around these peaceful animals. Should a magi form an especially strong bond with a musk ox, the creature may choose to show them a time long gone, no matter where they are in the world. Most of these visions are short, only offering quick glimpses of what once was, though the oxen themselves are thought to spend much of their time looking through the past, their eyes often glazed over as though in a trance. They are the favored companions of historians, and encouraged to interact with students to help teach them lessons. Egg This egg reminds you of something, but you can’t quite recall what. Hatchling Young ovibos hatch without the gleaming red gemstone that graces the helms of the adult oxen, but they nonetheless still have some ability to see into the past. It takes some time for them to control their ability, so it is not uncommon to see ovibos calves stop suddenly in the midst of play and become oddly still as they fall from the present into the past. No doubt they are imagining themselves continuing their play in some long forgotten world, but they are only gone for a moment before they reawaken from their daze and stumble back into action. As their abilities grow, the ovibos become more and more placid, accustomed to being able to walk in distant worlds without harm. This makes adolescent ovibos susceptible to any number of dangers in the real world, so they are watched carefully by magi and older musk oxen alike. Adult Ovibos oxen are typically gentle animals, especially toward humans, and they seem to love to teach. Instructors often use ovibos to supplement their lessons, encouraging the oxen to show students ancient worlds and historic events without endangering them. Their cousins, the more powerful bootherium, are used by instructors themselves, as the silver oxen can allow a magi to become immersed in a world for days on end. Most ovibos visions last only a few seconds to a few minutes, ideal for brief demonstrations. The powers of ovibos are considered less dangerous than those of bootherium, for with ovibos, there is no risk of becoming trapped for lengthy periods of time in the vision. Their gentle natures and patient demeanor make these oxen good teaching companions for all ages, though their size means they don’t fit easily through the winding passages of most Keep stairwells. Classes featuring ovibos are usually held outdoors.